Email phishing attacks have become one of the most prevalent vectors for the illicit acquisition of sensitive private information as well as the introduction of malware into computing devices. Successfully detecting phishing attacks can be challenging, especially since the line between email spam and phishing can be quite thin. With new phishing threats emerging and evolving on a regular basis, it is difficult to educate users of email services to respond properly when they believe that they may have received an email containing a phishing attack. Therefore, taking measures to automate the detection and containment of these threats can be beneficial.